This proposal requests partial support for the purchase of a volume CT (VCT) system for the MGH CT program. The proposed instrumentation consists of a high-resolution full-field panel digital detector mounted to a standard high-speed helical CT gantry. The proposed VCT system possesses exceptional spatial (approximately 150) and temporal resolution (approximately 0.5 sec) capabilities. The availability of the VCT system will significantly enhance the research efforts of a group of NIH funded investigators. The system can support both high resolution (characterization of vulnerable plaque, myocardial structure, lymph node imaging and metabolic bone studies) and functional (cardiac function, tissue perfusion) imaging research. The application contains eleven major projects are comprised of a broad base of users representing various disciplines (cardiology, oncology, neurology, radiology and surgery), Boston area institutions (MGH, Childrens Hospital and the Harvard Primate Center) and NIH funding sources (NCI, NHLBI, VIA, NIAMS, NINDS). The necessary administrative and technical direction is already in place to ensure efficient utilization of this instrumentation The VCT system, with capabilities not available on existing CT systems, will be a major asset, will be a major asset to a community of NIH funded investigators and likely lead to major innovations in imaging research.